Kat Bluebonnet
About Kat Bluebonnet Kat Bluebonnet is the oldest pirate of Katbluedog. She was created sometime during February 2010.Kat is the Guild Master of the Blue Scurvy Dogs that was founded in Febuary 2010I will accept anybody for friend requests. I will even help you if you need it.Kat usually wears purple clothes (Katbluedog's favorite color in IRL). She may be wearing Barbossa's outfit or other outfits. You may edit this page to fix spelling errors or coding problems. Group Memberships *'British Parliament'-Representive of Tortuga *'Confederacy of Independant Guilds (CIG)'-Representive of Blue Scurvy Dogs *'The Noblemen'-Kat-230, Voodoo Mystic, Healer *'The 5th Brethren Court'- Elizabeth Swann- Pirate Lord of the South China Sea List of Famed Weapons *'Bejeweled Cutlass' I got this weapon sometime in May 2010.(Sold) *'Grand Blunderbuss' June 15th, 2010. *'Lost Sword of El Patron' June 15th, 2010.x2 *'Gatling Repeater Pistol' June 17th, 2010.(Sold) *'Executioner's Pistol' June 18th , 2010.(Sold) *'Seven Seas Cutlass' June 19th, 2010.x2 *'Buccaneer's Blunderbuss' June 20th, 2010.(Sold) *'Bloodfire Sabre' July 13th, 2010.(Sold) *'Sacred Pistol' July 14th, 2010. *'Privateer's Bayonet' July 31,2010(Sold) *'Masterwork Cutlass' August 10th, 2010.(Sold) *'Bejeweled Broadsword' August 10th, 2010.x2(Sold) *'EITC Assassin's Dagger' September, 14, 2010 *'Sword Master's Sabre' September 15, 2010(Sold) *'Doll of Scared Rituals' September 16, 2010 *'Spirit Binder Doll' October 1st, 2010 *'Bitter End' Treasure Chest after killing El Patron. *'Doom Stinger' October 17th, 2010 11 weapons still owned. 10 sold but 21 all together! Quick Facts *Level 49. 1 more level until the no groggy club. *Sword Master, Gun Master, Dagger Master and Doll master. *I want to thank Stpehen for helping me whenever I asked who is my brother. *I got the Lost Sword of El Patron while defeating Bonerattler using dagger on June 15th, 2010!! ( I got the Lost Sword again on June 27th, 2010, I am waiting for trading to give it to a friend.) *I recovered the Black Pearl on August 5th, 2010 with the help of Stpehen. *I got my Warships Fleet!!! War Sloop, War Frigate and War Galleon! Types of Fish Caught Highest weight listed too. *'Yellow Tang'- 8 pounds *'Bermuda Chub'- 12 pounds *'Blue Chromis'- 8 pounds *'Anthias'- 21 pounds *'Tuna'- 199 pounds *'Parrot Fish'- 120 pounds *'Barracuda'- 276 pounds *'Marlin'- 124 pounds *'Sand Tiger Shark'- 594 pounds *'Grouper'- 7 pounds *'Coelacanth'- 498 pounds *'Hatchet Fish'- 8 pounds *'Lion Fish'- 85 pounds *'Atlantic Wolffish'- 189 pounds *'Black Chimera'- 245 pounds *'Dragon Fish'- 240 pounds *'Goblin Shark'- 824 pounds *'Angler'- 395 pounds *'Lump Fish'- 391 pounds *'Mega Mouth'- 790 pounds Legendary Fish *'Speedy Lou'- 609 pounds Ship names *'Blue Dog'-War Frigate *'Sea Phoenix'-War Galleon *'Shadow Stallion'-War Sloop Where to find her I usually play on Tortos or Vachira. You may see me at Tortuga and Port Royal Invasions on those servers. You might see Kat at invasions. I like doing them for the rep. Friend's List These are the savvy pirates that I befriended throughout my journey as a pirate. *'Stpehen'- Brother and he is always willing to help me out with anything. *'Curycoo'-Wiki Editor and great person to play Cannon Defense with.Piplupower *'James Warhawk' - Another Wiki Editor and he always says "Sup Fool".Warhawk1 *'Matthew Fireskull'- Wiki Editor and he always greets me when I come online. *'Eliza Creststeel'- Wiki editor on the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Nicky Linnea'- Another editor from the Pirates online Wiki. *'Obsidion'-Editor from the Pirates Online Wiki. *'Joshua Coalskull'- Wiki Editor and a great friend. Jzfredskins *'Pirate Yo Yo'- Cool name, don't really know him that well. *'Goldenbeard'- Another cool name and he is a great fighter. *'George Treasurestealer'- Wiki Editor. Pizzaman *'Simon TreasureHawk'- Wiki Editor and nice friend. *'Nate Raidhawk'-Wiki Editor and newest friend. *'Estela Heartlight-Wiki Editor' *'Jack Swordmenace-Countpr ' *'Tom Crestrage- A nice guy. *'Matthew Darkskull- Pirates online wiki editor. If I didn't list you, please tell me. If you would like to meet me, leave a message on my talk page. Records *Wave 14 in Cannon Defense with Curycoo and Stpehen. *I got hit by a barrel once in Cannon Defense. *A powder keg exploded and I didn't die in an invasion! *I was able to use a broadsword right next to Jolly. Try it sometime if you are a high level person. He barely attacks because he is attacking the crowd of people. I got through all 7 enemy waves, only dying once in wave 7. *Recovered the Black Pearl with Stpehen while her health was in the yellow. I did this one other time with another friend. *Killed Devil Root using only Staff and Doll. *Completed two rounds of skeleton poker without losing health. The skellys all folded! Images Category:Pirates Category:Blue Scurvy Dogs Members Category:Parliament Members Category:CIG Members Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pirate Lord